Secret of a Curse
by daisuki-jade-blossoms
Summary: Two people were curse and legend has it something will happen when they meet. What is it going to be?
1. Dreams

**Secret of a Curse**

By: daisuki-petals-blossoms

**Summary: _Two people were curse and legend has it something will happen when they meet. What is it? _**

**From daisuki-jade-blossoms: Hello! I'm finally done with the first chapter of Secret of a Curse! Got a lot of story block in this chapter but I lived through it a least so let's get on with **

**Secrets of a Curse**

**Chapter One: Dreams**

_"Where...am I?" a boy appeared suddenly from the darkness and the moonlight shone from the sky above. He looked down at ground and saw that he wasn't on land but a sapphire clear lake. Water was everywhere wherever he looked...it was like the ocean had came. Just then he saw the reflection of the moon in its crescent form. _

_He stared at it as it began to glow brighter and brighter. Then a shape of an animal came out of the sapphire lake from where the crescent moon appeared. It was a pure cloud-colored wolf and there it stood staring at the boy's hazel-colored eyes. _

_It fur glistened in the moonlight and it had a crescent moon symbol on its forehead and right inside the symbol was the Chinese word Moon._

_The boy stared in the wolf's eyes as well which were lively clover-green eyes. He thought those eyes were as radiant and gallant then a semi-precious crystal and he felt the liveliness and aura of the spring wind swirling about. He walked toward the wolf, but the wolf back away. _

_"Don't worry...I won't hurt you." the boy exclaimed trying to urge the wolf to come to him. The moon wolf just stood there staring at the boy and then it run off through the darkness._

_"Wait!" the boy shouted as ran after the wolf but then the darkness engulfs him. _

A boy woke up abruptly from his dream, shaken from the darkness. He looks around at his surroundings, he was his room, and he appears to be in his sofa.

But he wondered why this dream keeps appearing...maybe because of his curse...

"Syaoran-sama! In three more hours, we're going to visit your future wife Yen Hua soon in Xi An, so I hope you'll be ready!" a maiden shouted from the outside of the door.

She soon left with other maiden rushing about to help the Li family get ready for the trip.

"Geez...more and more engagements...uggh! Don't they realize that I want to be single!" Syaoran said to himself as he got up from his bed.

"Yeah...and you have your freedom to do anything."

Syaoran sneered as stared at the coal-colored calico cat who was awakened the whole time staring at Syaoran.

"Shuddap...Eriol just cut the chit chat and turned into your human form." Syaoran scoffed as he walked toward his cabinet to get a glass of water.

**(A/N He has a miniature kitchen in his room/bathroom...grr..lucky 0.0)**

The calico transformed to its human form, which he wore a simple dark violet robe and was wearing bifocal glasses.

"Tsk,Tsk,Tsk Syaoran no need to be rude..." Eriol said quietly shaking his head side to side.

"Whatever..."

Syaoran went inside his bathroom holding a new pack of clothes in his arm.

About a few minutes later, Syaoran came out wearing a samurai-like uniform, the top was dark green and the bottom was black.

**(A/N I don't know what to call those samurai uniform are called...sorry! Whoever knows tell me. K!) **

"You know what Syaoran...you always run away from things that you shouldn't..." Eriol said staring at the Wisteria Tree in the Li's Garden, as the petals flew away in the wind.

Syaoran just then sprang an idea.

"You just gave me an idea." Syaoran exclaimed.

Eriol opened one of his eyes curiously.

"What?" Eriol said opening his other eye.

"Running away! I could escape from Yen Hua, have freedom to do anything I want, and.."

"But..." Eriol interrupted.

Syaoran stared at Eriol, "But what? What do you mean but?"

"You know...your curse what if someone catches you...in your other form?" Eriol said seriously looking strictly at Syaoran.

Syaoran ponder, thinking how he can...then he got an idea.

He walked over to his closest and nab one his hats.

"I'll just wear my straw hat and travel through the forest."

"Well, it's not my problem if you get caught..." Eriol said transforming back to his feline form and was about to jump out the window.

"Ouch! What's wrong with you?" Eriol yowled as the hazel eyed boy grabbed him by the tail.

"Eriol, you're coming with me!" Syaoran said talking to kitty cat in the face.

"What made you think that I will go with you?" Eriol hissed back.

"Well for one thing, your transforming ability would become useful and I need companion." Syaoran replied, switching Eriol over so he's holding his neckscuff.

The feline thought for a moment about the running away idea and the situation he is right now, daggling from Syaoran grip on his scuff.

"Fine...just don't make me do anything stupid..." the cat sighed.

Syaoran smirked, "And anyway, I wasn't going to let you say no for answer too.."

Eriol glared madly at Syaoran, wide eyes and a hiss in all.

"So, when are we leaving?"

"After I pack all of our supplies." Syaoran said putting down Eriol and walking to his kitchen to pack his food.

Eriol sighed at Syaoran's idea and what would have happened if it should fall...

**_Next Chapter: Syaoran finally will leave the castle and then we will see Sakura for once! They won't meet until Chp 3 so you have to wait!_**

**_Done! Hope ya like it! Poor Eriol...he had suffered too muchfrom Syaoran's strength..._**

**_please have reviews! I'm very happy when I get reviews! (0.0)_**


	2. Daydream

**FromJade **

_**Hiyas Reviewers! Or Pals of mines! I enjoy your reviews lots but sorry that it took me awhile to just update this chapter! Right..! No hard feelings right...?(Reviewers surround Jade and stockpile her)**_

_**SORRY SORRY! Um...let's just get on with the chapter...(Jade runs away as fast as she could)**_

_**And by the way! This Chapter was a gift to my good pal's b-day so says HappyEarlyB-day to friend!**_

**Chapter Two: Daydream**

_A girl was walking through a thick forest as it was still dark, sun hasn't arrived just yet. She glances around her surroundings to see where she was. "Where am I...I thought was..." she said. _

_The sun started rising causing dawn to arrive, the rays of the sun blind her as it rose up to the sky. Then suddenly something formed beneath the sunrays. _

_It formed into an animal-like form, like a wolf...The wolf came down from where it was floating and landed on the cold dirt floor. It had a flame color pelt and it's symbol of the sun inside with the Chinese lettering Sun on it's forehead. _

_They stared at each other for quite some time, staring at their eyes. "This wolf's eyes are different others wolf I have met...his eyes are like amber orbs...showing...courage, protection, and..." she didn't finished her thoughts as the wolf float back to the sky as the sun submerge him._

_"Wait! Come back!" she exclaimed, but little did she know that she was slowly was as well was engulf by the ground._

"SAKURA-CHAN! Snap out of it!" a voice pierce out suddenly waking up a dazed a girl who was staring at the sun.

"HOE!" she squeaked as she fell off her counter's stool.

She rubbed her butt and her raven-haired girl lends her hand to bring Sakura up.

"Arigatou Tomoyo..." Sakura said still rubbing butt.

"You were daydreaming again weren't you?" she asked.

Sakura nodded as she sat back on the stool.

"This is probably the 5th time this month that you were daydreaming...you ok?" she said worried.

"I'm ok, but anyway did we have an orders yet for our flowers and herbs?" Sakura asked curiously.

Tomoyo went inside the storage room and came out with a handful of flowers and herbs.

"Actually yes! We got new flowers and herbs for us to sell." she said happily.

"Well, that's good to hear!" a voice came from the door.

A boy came in the door, he had dark maroon hair with light brown eyes and was wearing a samurai-like uniform, the top dark blue and the bottom white.

**(A/N Quote: Let's just say all young boys wear those kind clothes k...Jade getting sick of writing this over and over)**

"Oh, Taiju-kun. Your order arrive, wait for a moment." Sakura said standing up and walking toward the storage room.

He smiled sweetly and sat down on one their customers' stools.

"Mistugi-kun, when are you going to tell Sakura you like her?" Tomoyo asked from the counter.

Taiju blushed slightly of the thought of telling Sakura how he feels. Sakura was a childhood friend to Taiju, they meet when Sakura's father Fujitaka was alive, and because Taiju's father Ryou was a pal with Fujitaka since their scholarly days. But then Fujitaka fell ill, a very terrible sickness, so he died peacefully and now he's with Sakura's mother now...they're not alone anymore.

**(A/N So sad about her mother (;;)sob)**

So ever since then Taiju vowed to Sakura's father that he'll watch over her.

"Um...well...I don't know Daidouji-san...I just feel we're just friends and I like it that way." he said quietly.

"Well you should so you can hel...

Tomoyo didn't finished because Sakura came in with batch of tulips and tiger lilies.

"Got them! So please wait a little Taiju-kun." Sakura said putting the flowers into a vase and started arranging them.

"Go ahead Sakura-san, take your time." Taiju said smiling once more.

Sakura smiled back, "You're very kind Taiju."

He blushed from the comment

Couple Minutes Later

"Done! Here you go Taiju-kun!" Sakura said handing the bouquet of flowers.

"Arigatou Sakura-san." Taiju said bowing in respect.

"No need to thank me, just hope your mother's illness would go away soon!"

"Well then see you later." he said walking out the door leaving Sakura and Tomoyo left in the shop.

_"Ah...I wish he wanted to marry Sakura because it will be to long that I want to make her wedding kinomoto or gown...waah...hope someone would purpose to her someday...but her curse..however would married her would learn her curse...this is actually difficult..." _Tomoyo thought and walking up and down.

**(A/N What merriment that Tomoyo having ;)**

Sakura watched curiously at her cousin, still no clue what was in her mind.

Then suddenly for no reason Sakura fell down stunned, which made Tomoyo ran over to her immediately.

"Sakura-chan! You alright!" Tomoyo asked worrying and lending her hand again.

"_I'm probably end up with a concussion in the head if this keeps up."_ Sakura thought rubbing her head.

"I fine Tomoyo, its just that I forgot the annual **Fuchsia Wisteria Festival **is coming up soon and I have still so much to do!Hoee!" Sakura exclaimed and eyes began to swirl of all the thoughts they have to do.

But Tomoyo was different, it was full of happiness.

_"Oh yeah, the festival, that means a dance at night when the moo-"_ she stop her thoughts then eyes turned from a gleam to a dull murky look.

_"Oops...I forgot about the moon which makes my cousin turn...but I'll try to make not stand right outside! And I'll make a majestic and wonderful costumes or maybe a...no maybe a..." _her thoughts were long and her eyes back from dull to bright again which made her amethyst eyes shine.

Sakura watcher cousin again which was doing weird impressions and sweat dropped from the sight.

"Ano...Tomoyo..."

Tomoyo turned back to normal but still with sparkly eyes.

"Yes?" she said dreamily

"We have to work." Sakura said handing a bucket fill with Magnolia flowers and Sunflowers.

"Ok! Let's!" Tomoyo said nudging Sakura to the storage room.

_"And let my fitting begin!"_ she thought mischeifly.

"Ohohohohohoohhoho!" she exclaimed.

Sakura noticed the micheivious laughter, which means not good.

_"Uh oh.." Sakura thought silently._

_**Done! Finished this at 12 midnight again but not tired! Hope ya like it! REviews! Reviews! Me luv them all! (.) mew!**_

_**By the way, Happy EarlyB-day to every birthday and to my pal HIEILOVERS**_

_Please note that if you have a b-day, tell me and I will grant you either a chapter or a new story for your gift._


	3. Exploring

**From: Jade**

_**Hello! Today...I feel kind of...never mind but anyway got slight brainstorm of what to write next and here you have it! By the way, everyone heredon't exactly meet yet...hehehe sorry**_

_**Chapter Three: Exploring**_

"My cousin, I think we're lost." Eriol mewed as he walked beside the irritated teen.

Eriol and Syaoran left the castle two days now, brought everything they need, but already they got lost in an ample forest which has to be pitch dark.

"Ok, I'll finally admit it, we're lost." Syaoran confess as he sat on a boulder near an oak tree.

Eriol curled up into a ball when he found a perfect place to rest.

"Well, then it's a right time to rest and store energy for tomorrow so good night..." Eriol mewed and fell asleep.

Syaoran was wide awakened and couldn't go to sleep he went exploring.

He was probably a mile away from camp now and yet he still explored.

Then he saw steam, he ran where the steam had come from and when he reach tohisdestination.

A hot spring was there, steaming away.

_"Hm...A hot spring eh, I hope Eriol doesn't mind if I go in it a bit." _he thought as he stripped off his top uniform.

He sat in and the warm tension came upon him, he never felt this relaxed in days.

Just then, he heard so voices over the other side of the hot spring which was behind some boulders and curiously he peek through the boulders.

Two girls were standing there chatting about something that he couldn't hear.

He shrugged and turned his head back to relaxing.

"So, you think that you can just left me back at camp so you can go to a hot spring eh?" a voice said overhead.

Syaoran suddenly look up as a cat jumped up and dive into the hot spring.

_"Eriol followed me didn't he..."_ he thought furiously as Eriol popped right back up in his human form.

"So answer my question why?" Eriol asked him again.

"Hey, look I just found ok!" Syaoran said as lean on the boulder.

He took look between the rocks again and saw one of the girls but the other wasn't there anymore and a...crystal-colored wolf...

The wolf was seems to be inside the hot spring relaxing while the other girl went in as well and walk over to the wolf.

_"The wolf from my dream...why is it doing here..?" _he thought as he was about to climb over the boulders and asked.

But Eriol pulled him back in the hot spring.

"Um...my friend...what are you doing peeking into a women bath...?" he asked while he smirked.

"YOU'RE GETTING THE WRONG IDEA!" Syaoran yelled at him which caused Eriol to hide into the water.

"Hey, who or what voice was that?" a voice said from the other side.

Syaoran had anxiety allover his face as he dragged Eriol out of the hot water and hid in some bushes.

"Dammit, Eriol, you just have to..." Syaoran cursed.

Eriol was muffled up by Syaoran's hands and then one of the girls peer over the other side as she climb up the boulder.

She had long raven-colored hair and her eyes were colors of a precious amethyst jewel and was wearing a towel over her body.

"Nope, nothing, I probably just imagined it Sakura." the girl said as she jumped down into the hot spring water.

Syaoran sighed while he unmuffled Eriol.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Eriol asked fiercely.

"Sorry, but you kept on yammering and made me furious..!"

"Whatever, Syaoran, but still that girl was quite pretty." Eriol said swapping his moods to a smiley one.

Syaoran didn't pay attention one bit and took his clothes and walked back to the camp.

While Eriol followed him as well in his feline form.

But still something still lingered in Syaoran's mind.

_"Who is that wolf that keeps appearing in dreams..."_

_**Pheew...I finished this early in the morning...I need to fix something in the secret a curse chp 2...Hope ya like it and REVIEWS! I luv REVIEWS!**_


End file.
